Star Command
Star Command is the main base of operations for the protectors of the galaxy; the space rangers. Description Under construction. 'Layout' Under construction. History Under construction. Space Rangers Under construction. 'Corporal' This space ranger has never been properly named, though judging by his first appearance in The Adventure Begins we know his rank to be the that of a corporal's (which is relatively low on the scale of ranks, not even being a full officer). From the little observed of him while he is scolding Booster back when he was a lowly janitor sneaking into the launch bay, he is a stern upholder of space ranger rules, yet looks up to Lightyear in a mixture of fear and awe. Since then, we have seen him cameo in group space ranger shots in a number of episodes, but is never given a bigger role. He is voiced by Frank Welker. Appearances: *The Adventure Begins *The Torque Armada (cameo only) *Gravitina 'Cadet Flarn' Cadet Flarn is very briefly seen for the first time in The Adventure Begins in the training deck, training alongside rookies and space rangers alike. His rank hints that he is an officer-in-training, perhaps seeking to become a commissioned officer. He is rather clumsy and absent-minded, however, forgetting to watch his back in training when a Guard-Bot grabs his tail and tosses him into the wall. He is a multi-limbed alien, with four arms, three fingers on each hand, two feet and a tail. His bright red skin and navy-blue eyes hint at a lizard-like species, though his race remains unnamed and he is its only member displayed throughout the series. Though Flarn has never been given proper dialogue, his voice has a deep and throaty ring to it. He is voiced by Frank Welker. Appearances: *The Adventure Begins *The Torque Armada *Gravitina 'Rocket Crocket' Under construction. 'Tundra' Given no other information or indication of rank, Tundra is a blonde human space ranger who contributes to the Star Command newsletter. Whether she writes for it is unknown, but she certainly takes photographs for its articles. She is voiced by Nicole Sullivan. Appearances: *The Adventure Begins *The Torque Armada *Mira's Wedding LGMs Under construction. Technology Under construction. 'Defense Systems' Star Command has an array of defenses at her disposal. Deflector Shield: As seen in Gravitina, it can ward off most attacks but would stand no chance against a large asteroid. Repulsar Field: The LGMs employed a prototype in the episode Gravitina when Gravitina kept using her gravitational powers to change the orbit of asteroids and attack Star Command. Activated by a remote-control the LGMs gave Commander Nebula and three satellite dishes at the peak of Star Command's dome, it created a green-colored force-field that managed to keep the asteroids at bay long enough for Team Lightyear to stop Gravitina. If released for even a moment, the gathering asteroids would crush Star Command. 'Star Cruisers' Star Command's star cruisers are Andromeda-class, the highest in existence. Star Cruisers employ missile launchers to shoot at large targets, small shuttles to maneuver more easily in space. Trivia Under construction.